


Little things that I loved

by MiraJanee



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraJanee/pseuds/MiraJanee
Summary: A short story about Kotori and her secrets crush.
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading my work! This is my third story I've been post here and this will be my first multi-chap story.
> 
> My works haven't been beta reading, I'm apologies in advance for any mistakes. Feel free to comment or give me advice so I could improve myself in the future.
> 
> Again, Thank you for reading!

The way you sips that coffee you've never missed each morning amazed me, how could a person can drink that elegant?

How could each of your movements never failed to make me steal glances at you?

Are you even human? 

I still remembered the first day you discovered this shabby places that wasn't really crowded or getting too much attention from passerby because of the unsuitable location but you've never failed to show up even once every morning. 

Because of that I love my morning rather than night, change myself only to do my best for the day.

It's because of you.

But how come you never noticed me?

Please, _Kami-sama_ make her to notice me! 


	2. Kotori's Diary : Entry 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotori get excited because of someone

Dear Diary, 

I won't be able to write much for today but something incredible happened this morning! 

She remembered my name! 

And yet I managed to embarrassed myself in front of her by staring straight at her beautiful pairs of that orbs eyes without blinked even once, 

_Kami-sama_ , Thanks for giving me this opportunity to talk with her!


End file.
